


Lollipop Love

by shewasagaystripper



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Lollipop Love, M/M, Roger teaching his boyfriend some tips and tricks, take from that what you like hfhsdfhsdhf, this is eeehhhhh oral sex all around basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasagaystripper/pseuds/shewasagaystripper
Summary: Brian will never look at lollipops the same way after he finds out why exactly Roger is so addicted to them





	Lollipop Love

_‘Freddie, John? Are you going grocery shopping? Can you buy me new lollipops?’_

_‘Of course, dear. Which flavour?’_

_‘Nah, doesn’t really matter. Strawberry? No, wait; take melon flavour if they’ve got those. I’ve got some cash in the pocket of my coat, you can keep the change.’_

Brian frowned lightly as he listened to the conversation between his boyfriend and the other couple, that was just about to leave their small London apartment to go out to roam the supermarket for some last minute dinner ingredients. And the subject was rather surprising him – he had known Roger for years, and as far as he was concerned, he never seemed to eat that much candy. But lately, since about a month or so, his boyfriend seemed to be completely addicted to lollipops. Wherever or whenever Brian caught him, there was always one things he could always tell for sure: Roger was always sucking on those pieces of candy, to the point where Brian could barely recall the images of seeing Roger early in the morning in the shower or late in the evening in the bedroom _without_ those white paper sticks between his lips. Brian thought it was a bloody miracle Roger still put his candy aside when they were having dinner or when they were going to sleep. But even the last mentioned situation wasn’t an established fact anymore since yesterday, when he had to release a lollipop from Roger’s lips because he had fallen asleep sucking on it.

Of course, there were bigger problems than having your boyfriend eating sweets all day long, but Brian couldn’t help wondering where this sudden habit came from. He couldn’t help wondering why Roger never cared about sugar and now suddenly couldn’t live without it. And therefore, when John and Freddie walked into the living room to announce that they were leaving for the grocery store, he couldn’t help starting about the question that was spinning around in his head since a few days.

‘Brian, we’re going to fetch some dinner for tonight. Is there anything you’d like for us to-’ John started, but Brian interrupted him.

‘Since when is he so addicted to lollipops?’ Brian found himself asking, making a gesture towards the direction of where Roger’s voice had come from whilst he absent-mindedly flicked through last week’s television magazine.

‘I don’t know, dear. He’s your boyfriend, you should probably ask him,’ Freddie replied whilst draping a black scarf around his neck. ‘Does this look alright with my coat?’

‘Just fine. But I mean, since when is he so about sucking lollipops all day long?’ Brian asked the same question slightly different this time. Yet, the answer he received was _a_ _lot_ different from what he had bargained for.

‘Maybe because it gives him something to suck on, at least.’

‘Wait, what?’ Brian asked, peeking over the newspaper to look in confusion at Freddie, who seemed to be more than pleased with the reaction he had pulled from the absent-minded guitarist, and he continued explaining his statement imperturbably.

‘I don’t know how often you let him get into your pants, but knowing you, you’re way too prude to let Roger do what he has in mind with you, and knowing him, he’s way too needy to be satisfied with a handjob every now and then.’

That was _not_ exactly what Brian had expected to hear, and he had to take a moment to let this theory sink in, wondering what exactly was the connection between sucking lollipops all day and letting your boyfriend perform his sexual fantasies on you-

_Oh. There it was._

_And the problem was, Freddie technically wasn’t wrong._ Roger and he had been dating for several months now, but though it had soon become apparent that while Roger was in for just about everything, Brian still wasn’t so sure about taking their relationship further than just kissing, cuddling and fiddling around under the sheets a little bit, when he was in a certain mood. It had nothing to do with his boyfriend, because he certainly loved and trusted Roger; it was just his own insecurity and uncertainty. But now both Freddie and John were staring at him with those rather curious, rather amused glances, he couldn’t help feeling even _more_ insecure about the whole situation.

‘I, eh… I didn’t mean, I was just wondering… I didn’t let him-’ Brian stammered, feverishly wondering how he could change the topic around, because knowing Freddie, he would go on about this highly inappropriate comment and make things worse. But unfortunately, he understood that it was too late to save himself from Freddie’s figments, and a blush crept up his cheeks when Freddie spoke.

‘And that’s exactly the thing, darling. You don’t let him do what he wants to do with you.’

 _What the hell does this have to do with what I originally asked?_ Brian thought helplessly, but all he could do was blush and mumble some other unintelligible excuses while John and Freddie chuckled, especially when Freddie seemed to know exactly what the situation between the two of them was.

‘Come on Bri, we know you. You love Roger, but you’re too shy to take it to the next level. It’s normal to be insecure, but you don’t have to be. For the love of God, Roger knows _exactly_ what to do and what not to do once he’s got you down his throat.’

Brian couldn’t quite recall a moment in which he had wanted to disappear this badly. He didn’t even dare to face the two boys, and instead he kept his eyes desperately fixed on the magazine in his lap, not knowing if he had to be glad or even more disorientated when John asked Freddie the question that had popped up in his mind as well.

‘And you know that, because…’

‘Because of a lot of lonely, drunk nights back in 1969, before I had you to express my sexual frustration on,’ Freddie smirked as he leant in to kiss John’s forehead, but when he looked up again, seeing Brian practically curling up into a closed position on the couch as if to disappear into nothingness, he couldn’t help laughing. ‘Ahw, you’re really prude, aren’t you? Anyway, tell us what you’ve let Roger do in these three months.’

‘Eh, you see, I’m not really… _ready_ for certain things…’ Brian’s voice was down to a whisper, as if he was praying no one could hear him that way, but Freddie and John were all about hearing what he had to say. ‘God, guys, could you _please_ go grocery shopping? It’s almost half past five!’ Brian pleaded in a last attempt to change the matter of conversation around, with little success.

‘Mmm, you really are prude. It’s cute, and I bet Roger thinks the same when he’s not wanking himself raw over the fantasy of sucking you off,’ Freddie said just when Brian thought things couldn’t possibly get worse for him.

‘Freddie!’ Brian said, his breath practically hitching in his throat because of that more than inappropriate comment. ‘Could you please-’

‘Wait, you’ve never let him blow you, let alone the other way around?’ John asked in what seemed to be a kind of surprise that was close to shock, staring at Brian as if the guitarist had just confessed to have committed serious crimes against the state.

‘John! You’re supposed to be the shy and quiet one!’ Brian whined through gritted teeth, knowing for sure his cheeks must have turned crimson by now.

‘Turns out you are, in fact. Maybe Roger can change that, if you would just give him access to your… _nether regions_ ,’ John whispered the last words seductively, lowering one eyelid in a saucy wink, both Freddie and him laughing when Brian glanced at exactly that spot of his body before distracting it from their view by putting the television magazine over his lap again.

‘Guys, I didn’t want to discuss the ins and out of our sex life,’ Brian tried to say in a stern tone, but his companies didn’t seem to be ready to regain their serious composure yet.

‘No, because it seems like there are not a lot of things going in and out, now are there?’ the bassist teased mercilessly.

‘Don’t you start again!’ Brian cried in frustration and embarrassment, still surprised that _John_ of all people turned out to be the one to make such improper comments. _It’s probably something you gradually grow into with Freddie Mercury on your side_ , Brian thought. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. ‘All I asked was why Roger has been so addicted to lollipops lately.’

‘And here’s your answer: He wants something to swirl his tongue around, and as long as your dick isn’t available, he’ll suck on candy. The poor lad.’ Freddie shook his head as if to reprove the guitarist, as if he was still taking his theory very serious.

‘You can say that again. Look what you’re doing to him, May. Shame on you,’ John added, exchanging a more than amused smile with his boyfriend now Brian seemed to be at an absolute loss for words.

‘Come on, dear. I think our prude guitarist-darling needs a bit of time to recover from this heated discussion,’ Freddie said as he placed his hand on John’s back to gently guide him to the hallway. ‘We’re going to get some dinner _ánd_ some lollipops, now we know for sure that Roger needs them,’ Freddie laughed, but when he saw that his friend seemed to be genuinely ashamed and insecure, he decided to add a serious message to his speech, at last. ‘Brian, dear, it’s fine. We’re just kidding. Don’t let Roger do anything as long as you’re not ready for it,’ he said before he closed the door.

But just when Brian thought he had managed to escape from the nosy couple, Freddie peeked around the corner of the door. ‘But when you do… Let me tell you, Roger has a hell of a gag reflex,’ he added with a wink, leaving Brian behind in a mist of embarrassment and confusion.

‘What on earth was _that_ supposed to mean _?_ ’ Brian mumbled under his breath after he had managed to process the conversation, leaning back on the couch. He knew Freddie’s theory was nothing more than a joke, but still he couldn’t get it out of his head. Would Roger _really_ be that desperate for sex?

As Brian looked back at the last period in time, especially the last two weeks, he could definitely recall numerous situations in which Roger had surely been trying to go further than just kissing and touching. But at the time he most of time softly yet insistently removed Roger’s hands from his body, shifted away from his touch, only occasionally allowing Roger to touch him to the point where he was getting too nervous to let him go on, and therefore the most they had ever gotten around to do was a handjob, maybe twice or thrice. It was fine with him, but looking back at it now, Brian could almost hit himself for being so blind. _Of course_ Roger was in for more than fiddling around under the sheets every now and then. And even though he still thought this whole lollipop-theory was insane, Brian wondered if he had to go and have a talk with his boyfriend sometimes. Talk about that they should maybe take it to the next level, gradually.

Maybe he should do that. Maybe he should just walk up to their bedroom and tell Roger he _did_ want to  go a little further, because now he was thinking about it, he started realising it wasn’t that unusual to get intimate after dating for months – not to say that it was probably _very_ normal for most people. He knew wasn’t like most people; he was shy, careful, awaiting, but he did want to make sure his reticence didn’t affect Roger. Roger had been very patient, but Brian could feel that he wanted more, not to say that he probably _needed_ more rather desperately.

Somewhere along this inner conversation, Brian found himself standing up from the sofa to walk to the hallway, past the bathroom, until he ended up at their bedroom. He stood quietly in front of it, not quite opening it and facing his lover; he wasn’t so sure about what to do. Did he have to knock or call out to him or simply walk in-

Fortunately or unfortunately – Brian wasn’t so sure about that – it was Roger who made the decision for him. ‘Do come in, baby,’ Roger’s voice echoed from the room, and Brian knew there was no way turning around and leaving now his boyfriend had already noticed his presence.

‘Hey, Roger,’ he said softly as he opened the door to their bedroom, finding Roger sitting at the small desk that had been part of his inventories in the time he studied dentistry, but that wasn’t really used at the time being. Yet now, Roger was sitting cross-legged on a bureau chair in front of it, eyes fixed on a paper which had more words crossed off than actually still visible, and – as expected – the stick of a lollipop was hanging from his lips. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Just working on a song,’ Roger said casually, and Brian closed the door behind him before he turned to study the concentrated face of his boyfriend, the light frown between his eyebrows, his cheeks slightly red from the effort, the well-known white stick of yet another lollipop slowly moving up and down between his lips. Brian couldn’t help that it was all he could focus on after the awful discussion Freddie had started only five minutes earlier. Just the thought of the metaphor Freddie and John had insisted the lollipop was, made Brian having to withdraw his eyes from Roger’s mouth in order not to start blushing even more. He shamefully tucked the thought away, but just as he was trying to find the right words to start about their not-yet-existing sex life, Roger managed to draw all the blood from his face with just one sentence Brian hoped he would never get to hear. 

‘That was a rather interesting conversation between the three of you, babe,’ Roger chuckled without looking up at Brian, who swallowed painfully, once again wishing he could unnoticedly fade away.

‘You, eh, did you… accidentally, of course, hear some o-of the things we… we talked about?’ Brian stammered, finding interest in his shoes in order not to have to face Roger. _For God’s sake_ , he had come in to have a serious talk with his boyfriend, not to start about the conversation he wanted to forget about as soon as possible. But unfortunately, Roger didn’t let him as he spoke.

‘After hearing a few _more than interesting_ words, I couldn’t help wanting to hear the rest of the discussion. So yes, I’ve been bugging a little bit,’ Roger said shamelessly. ‘Especially the lollipop-theory was interesting,’ he continued as if he was discussing something as serious as Einstein’s theory of relativity. He glanced up at Brian this time, chuckling again when he found that his boyfriend didn’t dare to face him, his cheeks red with shame.

‘Look, I- eh, I told them didn’t want t-to have that conversation…’ Brian started feebly, but it seemed like Roger wasn’t looking for any kind of excuses. Instead, he seemed to be more than amused by the whole situation, releasing the candy stick from his mouth with a soft _‘pop,’_ which certainly drew Brian’s attention. He couldn’t help having to stare at it, and now he was definitely envisioning something quite different that that lollipop between Roger’s lips, Brian blushed heavily.

‘Really? It sounded like you rather enjoyed talking about those things.’

‘What?’ Brian looked up at Roger, his eyes wide with surprise, pulling a smile from his boyfriend.

‘Just joking, sweetheart. God, they’re right - you really are prude. Not that I didn’t know that already, though,’ Roger said, and though it was not even close to a reproof, Brian found himself apologising, which only made Roger’s smile grow wider. ‘There’s no need for excuses. Your prudence _is_ cute; especially the fact that Freddie and John got the clue before you did,’ Roger remarked casually.

‘What- which clue?’ Brian frowned lightly in disorientation. He was starting to understand less and ales of the game the rest of the band seemed to be playing with him – all he could tell was that it must be something _very_ improper. Roger replied wordlessly by softly tapping on the stick of his lollipop, and once again it took Brian a second to think before it hit him like a brick.

‘You… you mean, they were right w-when they said…’ Brian’s voice trailed off.

‘Hm-hmmm, they got the clue quite quickly,’ Roger said, swinging his legs over the handrail of the desk chair in a more than teasing position, though still, Brian could only look at the stick of candy hanging loosely from his mouth, mumbling and almost inaudible _oh my God_. ‘And yes, I’d _love_ to do just these things to you,’ Roger whispered sultrily as he took the lollipop between his thumb,- and index finger, swirling is tongue around it rather obscenely before he swallowed it again. Brian could only stare in disbelief as Roger did so, because for God’s sake – besides thinking it was embarrassing, he couldn’t help finding the way Roger moved his tongue like that rather sexy.

‘I mean, only if you’re ready for that, of course. But Goddamnit, do you know how hot and bothered you get me at times? I’d definitely love to express those feelings on you, if you know what I mean,’ Roger winked, shifting the lollipop to the other side of his mouth with his tongue, before he sucked on it rather teasingly again, the white stick moving in small circles between his lips. Not even to Brian’s surprise, this detail managed to turn him on slightly; but unlike usual, he didn’t even feel ashamed about it. He didn’t feel like pushing the thought of going further – and with that, his boyfriend – away this time; he felt more like wanting to know what it would feel like to have Roger blow him. For the first time, he felt like knowing what it’d be like to have Roger go down on him.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him to suddenly think about it like that – he had been rather shy and prude so far, as the other guys had put it. But there was something about Roger at the moment, and _especially_ something about the way he used his tongue on that stupid lollipop, that made him curious. Made him want to find out why Roger wanted to go down on him. Made him turned on, even, he assumed by the way his black, velvet trousers suddenly seemed to fit a lot tighter than usual. So for the first time, he couldn’t help responding to Roger’s sexual fantasies.

‘What if I told you I would love to let you do that to me?’

Silence for a moment when both Roger – and especially Brian – needed time to let this one sentence sink in. Brian coughed softly, wondering if it had been a good idea to suddenly drop that not so subtle line, but before he really got the time to think about it, Roger stood up to join him on the bed.

‘Really?’ Roger asked cheekily as he sat down next to Brian. ‘Do you really want me to?’ he said, his hand now on Brian’s knee, slowly sliding up to his upper leg, and Brian bit his lip. He could tell for sure he was getting hard now, and it would only be a matter of time before Roger would find that out as well, if he was going to trail his fingers up all the way to his inner thigh quite like this.

‘I, uhm… I think I do,’ Brian answered, fiddling around with the bed sheets a little bit, before he looked up at Roger – his Roger, with his still slightly red cheeks, with his messy hair, with that naughty sparkle of excitement in his eyes, with his cold fingertips on Brian’s inner thigh still crawling further, and for God’s sake, with that bloody lollipop he was starting to find more and more of a turn on. Roger, his personal little devil that always seemed to be in for something – something he finally wanted to give him permission for after all this time. ‘I mean – yes. I really think I do, actually.’

‘Mmm, I understand why you wouldn’t mind that right now,’ Roger said sultrily now his fingers had indeed slipped past Brian’s inner thigh, to the spot John would have called his nether regions. Brian snickered  softly. _God, if they only knew he was finally going to give Roger permission to that area._

‘Well, that’s certainly part of it, yes,’ Brian joked. ‘But seriously, though. I think I’m ready for this.’

Their eyes met for a moment, and Roger moved his hands up, his fingertips resting at Brian’s shoulders, wordlessly asking him for permission, which he got – and which made his sneaky smile reappear. ‘I knew all I ever had to do was be patient to get what I want,’ Roger said. ‘I knew the lollipop would do the trick,’ he winked as he got on his knees on the bed, softly yet insistently pushing Brian back onto the mattress.

‘You little tease,’ Brian mumbled. But he didn’t resist – he gladly let Roger guide him into a position he considered right for this occasion, which turned out to be on the middle of the bed, his head supported by a pillow, Roger still next to him on his knees, his hands still on Brian’s crotch and the lollipop irremovably stuck between his slightly pursed lips. Brian looked coyly at him, as if to say that he could move on, and Roger did – he carefully undid the button of his trousers, catching the fly between his thumb and his forefinger, biting on his lips to hold back a smile now he finally got what he had wanted all the time.

Unzipping,- and pushing Brian’s trousers down with the speed of light, Roger tugged them all the way down, tossing them aside on the mattress. Roger looked into Brian’s eyes to ask for his silent approval, which Brian gave him with a short nod, captured by Roger’s eyes that were gleaming with excitement, especially when he finally got to see what he had wanted to see for quite a while when he pulled Brian’s boxers down as well – Brian, spread out on the bed, his cock hard and stiff, being finally about to let him do what Roger had had in mind for months.

Brian’s eyes fluttered close when Roger’s fingers wrapped around his erection, his long fingers curling up in fists lying besides his tensed body when Roger repeatedly flicked his thumb over the sensitive head of his dick. A willing moan escaped Brian’s lips and he pushed up against Roger’s touch to indicate that he was ready for more, even though Roger touching him like this really was the furthest they had ever gone up till now. _Not for long,_ Brian thought by himself when Roger’s daring, almost _sinful_   eyes met his, and Brian nodded slightly at him to answer the question that was never asked; they perfectly knew by instinct what he was giving permission for.

‘Are you sure you’re ready, babe?’ Roger asked, his clever fingers never leaving Brian’s hard cock, making it difficult for Brian to respond without moaning.

‘Yess,’ he managed to hiss. ‘Just do it, Roger. I’m ready.’

Though Roger seemed more than satisfied with that confirmation, and though Brian knew how much he wanted this, Roger still seemed a little reticent while he glanced lustfully at Brian’s throbbing cock, something that, being aware of Roger’s filthy fantasies, looked quite contrary to Brian. He frowned lightly at Roger, and soon an explanation followed.

‘I’m sorry, but it’s such a sudden change of mind!’ Roger let out a breathy chuckle. ‘I can barely hold myself back, but just need one more confirmation that you really want this-’

‘I want this,’ Brian interrupted him quickly, slightly bucking up into Roger’s hand because _for fuck’s sake_ , now Roger had started this, he wanted for him to go on with is as well. He needed it. He felt like he couldn’t back out of it even if he wanted to, whether it was for Roger’s enthusiasm or for his own uncomfortable erection. ‘God, I want this. I want to know what it feels like.’

And even now Brian was more than turned on and desperate for Roger’s touch and lips, his boyfriend still managed to make him feel embarrassed. ‘And you want to know if Freddie was right about my gag reflex,’ Roger looked up at him with that naughty smirk and that ever-lasting lollipop. Brian blushed, but he converted his attention to something else: the lollipop that formed a serious obstacle in Roger’s mouth if they were going to pull this to the next level. He decided he first had to get rid of that if he wanted Roger to go on with this already, and he reached out to grab a hold of the stick, tugging at it with slightly shaking fingers. Roger didn’t let go of his beloved candy until Brian gave him a pleading look; only then, brought up his hand and slid what had remained of the ball of candy between his slightly parted lips.

‘I won’t need this anymore,’ he said in a promising tone, and Brian moaned softly.

‘Please,’ Brian said. ‘Please go for it. I know you want to.’

The guitarist didn’t have to repeat  his words; the last thing he saw was how Roger smirked eagerly at him, his eyes gleaming in excitement, sweet sin and even sweeter promise, and before Brian could even blink, Roger had already dived down to lick a long, slow line all the way from the base to the tip of Brian’s shaft. Brian gasped slightly in surprise, not used to something this warm and moist and soft moving along his stiff length. But his surprise was even bigger when Roger swirled his tongue around the head and suddenly closed his mouth over the tip of his cock. Spinning a leisure circle around it again, Roger sealed his mouth tightly around the tip of Brian’s cock before he started sucking.

All Brian could do was let out a wordless half-cry, half-sigh when Roger did so, staring at the ceiling in pure shock caused by this new experience. Roger’s mouth was incredibly soft and hot and wet, and the room was filled with both Brian’s ragged breathing and the vulgar sucking noises Roger emitted, completely caught up in his act of giving head, which was something he turned out to be masterful at. He indeed knew exactly what to do and what not do; in fact, he was so well-versed in this specific part of making love that he managed to make Brian discover certain things about his own body the guitarist didn’t know before. Especially the existence of that unknown patch on the underside of his cock that sent shivers down Brian’s spine every time Roger flicked his tongue over it, was almost a shock to Brian, who could do nothing but pressing his head back into the pillow and trying not to suffocate as breathing turned out to be incredibly hard when you had other things on your mind, other _body parts_ on yours to be precise.

Brian gasped when Roger drew him in a little deeper, letting out a helpless squeak, the shockwave flashing through his spine causing him to writhe around shortly before Roger secured him to the bed with his hands again. When Brian exhaled shakily, it suddenly dawned on him that he had lost control over his entire body; he wasn’t the one in charge of it any more. He was pinned down to the mattress by a power he never imagined Roger could have over him, only able to move or writhe feverishly when Roger made a sudden unexpected movement with his tongue on his dick or his hands on his chest. Brian wasn’t in charge of his movements anymore – Roger was.

And actually, he didn’t object to giving Roger control over his body like this. Because in all honesty, unlike Roger, Brian himself had _no_ _bloody_ _idea_ what he was supposed to do now he was lying underneath him. Besides the haze of pleasure that was taking over his ability to think straight, there were numerous questions spinning around in his clouded mind. For example – he didn’t know where he should hold his hands, that were now trembling rather violently. Should he put them on Roger’s back, or curl his fingers through Roger’s hair, or just let them rest on the mattress? Should he say something to Roger, tell him to go on, or was that silly since the drummer didn’t seem to have any attentions to put a stop to it, and especially since couldn’t reply anyway now he was using his mouth for other purposes? Did he have to thrust up to indicate that he was enjoying or should he keep utterly still and just let Roger finish his business?

These inner questions  were making Brian rather nervous, but on the other hand, Roger hadn’t come up to complain about the way he was lying underneath him, so the guitarist assumed that the way he was behaving was normal, or at least, not too out of the ordinary. So why not just let go and enjoy the things Roger apparently was capable of doing with just his tongue, his lips, his breath, his mouth?

With that thought on his mind, Brian let down the last parts of his walls and just enjoyed the moment, moaning out something unintelligible but very encouraging to Roger whenever he did something he enjoyed – which was fairly often Brian had to admit to himself – and, of course, he tried to keep on breathing even though that was getting harder and harder with every swirl of Roger’s tongue around his aching dick.

Just when Brian was gaining control over his breath again, just when he was slightly getting used to the feeling of being inside someone’s mouth, Roger decided that it was time to take it to the next level. Brian pressed his eyes shut and let out an long, low moan when his boyfriend suddenly stopped teasing that nerve-racking path on the underside of his dick and instead swallowed him all at once, taking him down his throat completely.

‘Ah, fuck, Roger!’ Brian managed, completely debauched beneath Roger’s body and skilled tongue, mouth and throat. He had never been able to imagine what deep-throating would feel like, predicted it’d feel awkward and unnatural, but now Roger had somehow fit his entire length into his mouth, Brian couldn’t believe how he had managed to be in a relationship with Roger for months, yet not wanted to allow Roger to do something that turned out to be so incredibly breathtaking – _literally_. He gripped helplessly into the sheets at either side of him, to the point where this wasn’t enough to express his sexual frustration on, and then he moved his hands away from the sheets to tangle them into Roger’s long, blond tresses, something the drummer didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead, he seemed to be rather happy about the way Brian tugged at his locks, rewarding him by softly scratching his nails over his sweaty chest, and of course, by keeping his boyfriend down his throat.

But the hair-tugging was only part of the younger boy’s excitement. Roger was clearly relishing his task in general; the way he was bobbing his head up and down, still trying to draw Brian in deeper even though his nose was already practically buried in his public hair, showed off that he had indeed waited a _lifetime_ to do this. The more Brian moaned, the more he tried to buck into the tightness that was Roger’s mouth and throat, the more Roger gave in to his fantasies he had had in mind all the time, skillfully moving along with Brian’s helpless movements.

And talking about helpless movements – the fact that Brian was completely helpless beneath him, his eyes closed tightly, trying to suck air into the part of his lungs that weren’t used frequently, seemed to be even more of a turn on to Roger: he was so focussed on this very moment, so focussed on pleasing Brian – and with that, pleasing himself – and he gladly continued sucking Brian off to make his lover even more dependent on him. Maybe the fact that Brian’s hands, still tangled in the drummer’s blonde tresses, were still pressing Roger down on him, ensuring this very position where he had no other option than continuing to have Brian’s dick in his mouth could be part of his ongoing blowjob session, but the passion and determination he executed his task with made clear that Roger had wanted this for a very long time.

Brian was now completely lost to the world, only able to focus on the actions Roger was carrying out on him, feeling his orgasm build up rapidly in his lower belly, announcing that he was getting close.  He wanted to warm his boyfriend, inform him that he wasn’t going to last very long if Roger was going to proceed using his tongue on him like he was doing at the moment, but all he managed to emit was a squeaky gasp of Roger’s name, which made Roger chuckle slightly – at least Brian assumed so, but he couldn’t tell for sure since he couldn’t see his boyfriend being down there in the first place, and if he was making any sound along with his amused smile, Brian wouldn’t have heard it for the sound of his own heavy, superficial breathing.

‘Roger… f-fuck, Roger…’ Brian managed at last, still mindlessly pressing Roger down on him as if he was his last hope of survival, and in the heat of the moment, he basically _was_. Brian was close to tears with the overpowering sense of pleasure brought to him by this new experience, and after a few more unintelligible murmurs of both Roger’s name along with something about being so damn close, one more long drag of Roger’s tongue along the main vein of his throbbing length was the final movement that made him unable to hold out any longer. With a surprised squeak, his fingers deeply buried in Roger’s hair, Brian came, and Roger sucked hard and fast to swallow it all with what Brian would’ve called _a lot of expertise_ if he hadn’t been as paralysed and taken aback as he was at the moment. Still staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath through broken exhalations, he felt Roger’s mouth vanishing, only to return a few seconds later to gently clean him off with his tongue. Being mentally and physically as sensitive as he was right now, Brian almost sobbed at the soft touch.

‘So,’ Roger started when he came up again, sitting down on the side of the bed next to his victim, his legs hanging over the edge of the mattress, and he patted Brian’s sweaty mass of curls. ‘How was that, dear?’ he asked casually, but upon seeing Brian being too spent to answer, he just chuckled, rubbing Brian’s still-trembling belly until Brian seemed to be recovered enough to talk again.

‘And? How was that? Was Freddie right about my gag reflex?’ the drummer tried again.

‘Yes,’ Brian managed in a whisper, swallowing to soothe his sore throat before he continued. ‘God, yes. That was… breathtaking, one can say,’ he added as he propped himself up on his still weak elbows, nearly dizzy by the overwhelming sensation that was oral sex, and Roger winked at him.

‘I’m glad to hear that, babe. Glad to hear the lollipop exercises were helpful. Maybe you could practice on them as well,’ Roger suggested, making Brian blush. He hadn’t forgotten about the rather unusual cause of this oral sex session and he sure felt a little guilty about the whole situation. About how desperately Roger had wanted to go further whilst he shook him off time after time, how he had to hear what Roger wanted through his friends because he didn’t see it himself, how Roger nevertheless had pleased him in a way Brian hadn’t even considered possible until he had experienced it just moments ago.

And suddenly, all of that made Brian realise that Roger deserved the same pleasure as well, and not after another few months of waiting for him, but right now. To reward him for his patience and his jest executed actions on him. God, Brian had no idea how to give head since he had never done it before himself, but he felt like it was the right thing to do at the moment. There has to be a first time for everything, isn’t so?

‘Why don’t we just skip the practice and start with the real thing?’ Brian proposed while he got off the bed and crouched down on the floor in front of Roger, who cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

‘What do you mean?’ Roger asked, before it suddenly dawned on him that Brian wanted to return the favour when Brian pushed his knees apart from each other and crawled between the just created space between the them. ‘Oh, babe, that’s not necessary,’ Roger said casually.

‘It is. You deserve it after waiting for me for so long,’ Brian said, his hand snaking up and making its way to Roger’s jeans, but the younger man carefully grasped his wrist between his fingers. Brian looked up innocently at Roger, who kissed his forehead.

‘Relax, Brimi. Having sex isn’t like communism – there’s no need to return the favour. Don’t feel guilty about it. It was your first time getting head and I do not at all expect you to do the same with me. I wanted this, you wanted this, we both rather enjoyed it,’ Roger said with a chuckle, ‘so it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Once you’re ready for it we’ll just talk about it-’

‘In that case we can talk about it right now. I _am_ ready, Rog,’ Brian said as he freed his wrist and brought his hand up to Roger’s crotch, feeling a responding hardness as he rubbed over the surface of his jeans. ‘And so are you, isn’t?’ he asked, looking up to meet Roger’s lust-filled yet unsure eyes.

Roger closed his fingers around Brian’s wrist again, a little weaker this time. ‘Bri, baby, you don’t have to do this,’ Roger started, and Brian soon noticed that these words weren’t really implying ‘yes,’ nor did they mean ‘no.’ Roger only told him he wasn’t compelled to do this –  but he hadn’t said he didn’t _want_ Brian to do it. And for God’s sake, by the still red flush on his boyfriend’s face and his clearly visible bulge, Brian could tell he wanted this. The guitarist took the opportunity of both Roger’s ambiguous words as his weak grasp around his wrist to not let Roger hold him back from undoing the first buttons of his jeans this time.

‘Brian, just let it go. Your time will come,’ Roger tried, ‘you don’t have to feel compelled to do this now because… Because I did it… to you…’ Roger’s voice trailed off now he was obviously distracted by something – and that ‘something’ was most likely to be Brian’s long, slender fingers, that had now completely undone all the buttons of his jeans, tugging the fabric  lower. Roger looked at Brian – a little dazed, a little reticent, but all of this was being overpowered by the ill-hidden lust in his eyes, and Brian could tell that he just needed a little more encouragement before Roger was going to give in to the ultimate fantasy that went even beyond what his wishes were in the first place – have Brian suck him off after he had done the same to him.

‘Come on, dear,’ Brian dared, fiddling around with Roger’s trousers and pushing them down until he could slip a hand beneath the hem of his underwear. ‘I know you want it. And I want it, too. So what’s the matter?’ he asked leisurely whilst his hand moved lower, making Roger hold his breath when his fingertips reached the base of his fully erect cock.

‘Because I don’t want you to… to do something you wouldn’t have do another time, another place, if I hadn’t done the same t-to you,’ Roger managed, his eyes focussed on Brian’s fingers that were lightly travelling down his length, making him grit his teeth in order not to moan already, even though Brian was determined to soon make him do so.

‘Darling, don’t worry about that. I want this. After seeing you being so excited about this, I want to know what it’s like as well,’ Brian declared, pulling Roger’s garments down just enough to free his long, proud erection. Roger closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh when Brian curled his fingers around his length, gripping into the bedcovers as if to find something to distract himself with, something different from Brian’s hand and his innocent yet lustful look on him.

‘Brian…’ Roger sighed, and the guitarist looked up to see if his name had been spoken out of desperation to stop him or out of desperation to make him go on, and by the flushed look on his face, his head slightly thrown back, Brian could tell that Roger was fighting a losing battle. And God, if Brian hadn’t wanted to make up with him or experience what giving head was like before, he bloody damn well wanted it _now_ , since just the sight in front of him turned him on beyond reason. Of course, he still had zero experience, but seeing Roger being this needful, hearing the sound of his superficial breathing, feeling his hard cock in the palm of his hand, but he wanted to go for it.

‘Let me do this, Roger. I let you do it to me as well,’ Brian whispered sultrily.

Roger snickered softly to that, running his hand through Brian’s sweaty mass of curls. ‘I told you sex isn’t like communism, love.’

‘In that case we’ll play it like capitalists. I’ll just take what I can get,’ Brian said with a wink, not even awaiting Roger’s counterargument when he leant in, closed his eyes and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Roger’s dick. Roger gasped in surprise – he had obviously expected a little more time so he could talk the idea of going down on him out of Brian’s mind, but now that it was clearly too late to convince him that he didn’t have to do this, he tightened his grip on Brian’s hair with the hand that was still buried in the guitarist’s pile of curls, a silent curse slipping past his lips.

‘Fuck, Brian!’ he breathed in surprise, his entire body frozen and tensed, involuntarily giving Brian the opportunity to find himself a good position and to let the idea of what exactly he was doing sink in; it wasn’t really a daily routine to him to fall on his knees in front of his boyfriend, yank his clothes down and blow him, but now the moment had finally gotten around, he decided he better made the best out of it even though he had now idea how to. Brian feverishly tried to remember what Roger had done to him not more than five minutes ago, repeatedly flicking his tongue along the side of Roger’s hard length, praying whatever he did was good enough to please him. He wasn’t too sure about it, even though seemed to him he was on the right track – Roger’s state of shock had changed into a state of willingness, and he groaned softly when Brian looked up at him with an innocent, nearly insecure expression on his face, the tip of his cock still between his slightly pursed lips, looking for a sign of approval that Roger gladly gave him.

‘God, Brian, I do… don’t want to push you but _please_ go on,’ he insisted, giving Brian the comfort and the approval he needed to spin a leisure circle around the head of his cock, licking off the precum with one quick swipe that didn’t only make the receiver long for more, but the giver as well – it tasted salty but it was strangely arousing to Brian, who repeated the movement a couple of times until he had Roger gasping at the way his tongue worked on him – gently, carefully, insecurely, but with a slightly growing self-assurance now his victim seemed to enjoy whatever he was doing.

‘Fuck, you feel so perfect… we should’ve done this way earlier,’ Roger breathed, making Brian chuckle a little. It felt good to finally be able to please Roger like this after all that time of walking around with an ever-lasting sense of guilt for not allowing him to perform any sexual activities on him, even though he didn’t know how to move forward from this point; he assumed the next step was going to be taking Roger in deeper, maybe actually sucking instead of licking and lapping at the underside of Roger’s cock, and then take it from there.

Hoping that was the right thing to do at the moment, Brian stretched out on his knees a little, reaching out his hands to place them on Roger’s waist for support as he took another inch of Roger’s hard length into his mouth, first letting his tongue swirl around it whilst Roger groaned, his hands now slightly pushing Brian down on him. Brian knew what Roger was wordlessly asking for him to do - it was kind of funny how he could feel what Roger longed for even though he had no experience whatsoever - and he took in a deep breath before he decided to take it to the next level, his cheeks hollowing as he started sucking.

‘Ugh, oh hell,’ Roger managed huskily while pushing his hips up slightly, their eyes meeting shortly but soon having to look away because _fuck_ , just the sight of Brian on his knees between his legs, sucking down as much of his length as he was capable of - which was quite a lot for a first time - in combination with the feeling of his wet tongue on him, his untameable pile of curls softly skittering against the inside of his thighs, could have been enough to make him come right away. And losing Brian's touch on him was about the _last_ thing he wanted at the moment; to avoid that from happening, Roger tried to  look at other things instead of the more than erotic sight beneath him tried to concentrate on other thoughts than of just how his boyfriend’s mouth felt, only allowing himself to moan softly while securing Brian's position by tangling his hands through his hair.

Brian was starting to feel better about his actions, as if the naturalness of giving head increased with every suck he delivered. He was still trying to take the drummer in deeper, though that was becoming increasingly difficult - his cock was heavy and rock hard on his tongue, not to mention that he was throbbing mercilessly, announcing that he wasn't going to hold out much longer.

‘Ngh,’ Roger choked out gracelessly, his fingers irremovably tangled in Brian’s dark brown curls, tugging softly but impatiently on them to strengthen Brian’s assumption that he was getting close, even slightly forcing Brian to hold more of him inside his mouth. But in the process of trying to draw Roger in deeper, it was getting too much for Brian - he felt Roger bumping up against the back of his throat, and his eyes started to water as he begrudgingly let Roger's cock slip out of his mouth, trying to stay quiet and make it appear like it had been nothing but an unfortunate reflex, but he couldn't help coughing heavily soon after, feeling incredibly awkward and shameful when he did so.

‘Oh, darling, I'm sorry!’ Roger sounded genuinely concerned when he leant forwards and patted Brian’s back, only making the older man feeling more awkward when he did so. ‘I’m so sorry, did I push you?’ he asked, but Brian shook his head, averting his face and not daring to look at Roger after this unexpected turnout of the situation.

‘No, it’s not... not, your fault,’ Brian managed, his sentence interspersed with another cough, quickly wiping a tear out of the corner of his eyes. ‘I’m sorry, that... that was stupid,’ he mumbled with a single cough, not only a blush of arousal but also of shame creeping up his already flushed cheeks. ‘God, I think I’m gonna die of embarrassment,’ Brian added in a whisper, still holding his head down, but Roger forced his chin up with his index finger and assured him there was no need for.

‘Babe, it’s fine, these things happen. Don’t be ashamed - it happens to the best of us,’ he soothed, kissing Brian's sweaty forehead. ‘You were doing so well, and I would hate to know you feel bad about yourself after this,’ Roger continued. ‘It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have-’

‘No, it wasn’t your fault. I was just... it seems like it takes more to bridge the difference between being too prude and too eager,’ Brian answered, and the two of them shared a short chuckle. ‘Do you still want me to go on?’

‘If it’s not too much work, I would _very_ much like for you to go on,’ Roger declared sultrily, and when Brian looked as his leaking cock that was begging to be touched, he decided to put his embarrassment aside and finish what he had started - literally. He first lapped along the length of Roger’s member a few time to get himself used to the feeling of oral sex, eventually trusting himself enough to really go down on his company, hearing Roger sigh in relief when he closed his lips over his pulsing cock again.

This time, things felt less pressured – Roger’s hands stayed out of his hair, instead raking them over the surface of his smaller back, he didn't rock his hips, and the younger boy seemed to try and keep more quiet so the guitarist didn’t feel like having to try more and more in order to please him. It turned out just doing what he had been doing before was more than enough to bring Roger to the brink of orgasm - just sucking, lapping, and occasionally glancing up as innocently as possible at Roger, was what it took to make Roger nearly helpless with the tingling feeling of being so damn close to reaching the climax that was building up rapidly inside of him.

‘Ugh, Brian... Fuck, this i-is too much... I’m- I’m so close,’ Roger wheezed after not too long, his hands shortly leaving Brian’s back to wipe the sweat off his forehead. ‘Brian, you can stop now, you- you don’t have to swallow,’ Roger managed, not knowing Brian had no intentions of stopping; he was determined to return the favour Roger had given him, from begin to end, not to even mention that he wanted to undergo the whole experience from beginning to end just to know what it was like as well. He could feel Roger’s trembling fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt, softly trying to pull him away, but Brian shook his head as much as possible in his position and continued his task to the very end, the end that was soon going to be upon them.

‘Brian, stop…’ Roger tried weakly for one last time – it was all the time he had before things were getting too much for real; the way Brian’s tongue was working on him, in combination with the feeling of Brian’s mouth around him and the sucking noises that were just audible above Roger’s own moans, were really getting too much, his breath stocking in his throat just before he came hotly and violently into Brian’s mouth.

Brian, who had resumed his task only minutes ago and was just getting into it again, hadn’t expected for Roger to come after only this amount of time – but now he did, Brian only had a split second to react to it, barely enough time to prepare himself for all Roger had to offer him – which was quite a lot, Brian thought dimly while drinking down the first load. He tried to swallow as much as he possibly could after first having been through the whole process of oral sex himself and then giving it to Roger, something that was not exactly easy – Roger came in waves, making Brian gasp a little every time he thought it was over while more was still to come, until the sticky mess was dripping off his lips by the time Roger finally poured the last he had into Brian’s mouth with one last moan. Gasping and sputtering, Brian then finally pulled away from Roger’s dick, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to catch his breath, just like Roger, who was still recovering from the intense orgasm his lover had just brought to him. It gave Brian a little time to think about just what had happened over the course of the last fifteen, maybe twenty minutes –  the awkward discussion with Freddie and John, Roger’s confession, and before he knew it, being naked from the waist down, completely helpless beneath Roger’s skilled mouth, followed by him trying to achieve the same with the younger boy – something he could only hope he had done okay for a first time.

Brian had never thought something innocent like candy could be the cause of all the above.

Eventually, it was Roger who spoke up after a minute, finally being in control over both his breath circulation and his body, looking down at the older man who was still on his knees on the ground.

‘God, Brian! I did not at all expect that!’ Roger started, lifting up Brian’s chin with his index finger, meeting Brian’s eyes that were filled with both expectation and the lingering haze of arousal, and, above all, he could see a sparkle of insecurity in them, as if Brian was waiting for a sign of approval before he would be able to get up from there again after what they had been doing.

‘And? Uh, how was that? I mean, I’m sorry for… you know what,’ Brian said as he cast his gaze down, but Roger was having none of it as he leant in to kiss his forehead.

‘Darling, you did amazing, especially for a first time,’ Roger praised, and Brian blushed a little, quickly trying to avert his attention towards something else, which was grabbing his underwear from the place where Roger had tossed it away from him on the bed, quickly slipping it on. Roger followed his example by tucking himself back into his underwear again as well. 'Now, come here,' Roger murmured as he pulled Brian up until the guitarist was sitting next to him on the mattress, then pressed him down on the bed and resting his head on Brian's chest, a short silence falling into the room for a minute before Brian spoke up.

‘Roger? I just wanted to thank you. For being so patient and never forcing me or making me do things I wasn’t ready for, even though that meant you had to wait months to do just as much as this.’

‘No need to thank me. That’s what lovers do - they wait for each other until they know they’re both ready, even if it takes an eternity,’ Roger stated.

Brian looked up. ‘Did it really take that long?’ he asked softly.

‘Well, it felt like an eternity before you got the clue of what the lollipops meant. God, I know you’re quite prude and innocent, but I think even the neighbours were starting to get the clue, judging by the dirty looks they were flashing me,’ the drummer chuckled.

‘Oh my God, I’m sorry,’ Brian apologised, folding his hands together over Roger’s chest, since the younger man was still draped half over him.

‘It’s fine. I got what I want and even more than that. You’ve certainly proven yourself not to be half as prude and reticent as we all thought you were.’

Brian blushed, before he responded, ‘that’s the power candy seems to hold over me,’ and they both chuckled, then letting the silence and the sleepiness wash over them, just quietly listening to each other’s breath rhythm for a long time.

# # #

The silence was eventually interrupted by the loud hammering of John’s and Freddie’s platform heels on the wooden floor, and before Brian knew it, the door was opened with a loud bang, revealing the silhouettes of both men in the door opening.

‘Hey there love birds, we’re home!’ Freddie chanted as he treaded into the bedroom, nearly making Brian jump up as he hastily tried to cover his bare legs with a fleece blanket that was crappily draped over Roger’s side of the bed.

‘A knock on the door would’ve done!’ Brian gasped indignantly, but all the unnecessary fuss that came along with the arrival of the rest of the band didn’t manage to make Roger do more than tiredly opening one eye.

‘Ah, there you are, at last. It took you a while just to get some food for dinner,’ Roger remarked casually while sitting upright and stretching his arms out.

‘Yes, dear, and guess why that was? Because we couldn’t find your stupid lollipops anywhere. Here they are, after all,’ Freddie said as he handed Roger the small bag with a naughty wink.

Roger flashed him a wink just as sultrily as he put the bag aside on the mattress and said, ‘it’s both a shame and great news to tell you that I'm afraid the both of us won't need them anymore,' he said with a caring glance towards Brian.

‘Ooh, does that mean what I think it means?’ Freddie cooed in excitement, and Roger nodded with a smirk. ‘That’s even more than we could’ve bargained for!’

‘A classical sixty-nine?’John assumed, making Brian look up a little disturbed.

‘What do you mean- oh. John, no!’ he said as he looked away from the two men, and Roger wrapped an arm around him.

‘One thing at the time, guys. _Literally_ ,’ he winked, making Brian’s cheeks turn crimson now the three of them were talking about their sex life like this again.

‘But of course. So, Brian. Was I right about his gag reflex?’ Freddie asked, folding his arms over his chest, glancing at the younger boy who obviously once again had no idea how to respond to that.

‘Oh, shut up,’ Brian said, rolling his eyes, uncomfortably fiddling around with the sheets in order to have something, _anything_ to focus on besides the inappropriate questions of his friends.

‘I think you’d be quite capable of making me do so after today, darling,’ Freddie teased, making Brian want to disappear even more than he had wanted before. He helplessly turned to Roger, who couldn’t hold back his cheeky smile, but decided it was at last time to help him out.

‘Okay, I think we’ve embarrassed him enough for today, guys,’ Roger stated fatherly.   ‘He’s come a long way, but I don’t think he’s ready to shamelessly discuss these things with you.’

‘We’ll just leave you two on your own, then. And I’ll just leave these here…’ Freddie said with a grin, putting down two items that were unidentifiable to Brian in the shift moment their frontman placed them on the nightstand. There wasn’t really time to ask them what it was, either – John and he had closed the bedroom door behind them before Brian could even blink.

‘Well, that was weird. _Once again,_ ’ Brian mumbled as he crawled over to his side of the bed, taking in his usual spot on the mattress, while Roger reached out for the tools on the nightstand.

‘Oh, _God_ ,’ Roger chuckled as he shook his head, quickly opening the drawer of the nightstand in order to make the items he held in hands contents of it, but Brian prevented him from doing so by closing his fingers around his wrist.

‘No, show me. What are they up to this time?’

‘Three guesses,’ Roger said as he handed Brian the bottle and the small plastic box, and Brian frowned as he looked at the description at close quarters.

‘What on earth… _oh_ ,’ he mumbled as he looked up from the bottle of lube and the small package of condoms. ‘Eh, yes, if- if you could just put this away… in the drawer…’ he whispered shamefully as he pressed the items into Roger’s hands again.

‘Oh baby, even after all this, you’re still far too innocent,’ Roger snickered, stretching out to store the two bedroom tools away in the drawer, after which he leant over to lie down next to Brian.

‘Was this also part of your plan?’ Brian asked as he pulled Roger closer to his body, and a second after they were lying entangled beneath the duvets, Roger extensively nuzzling at Brian’s cheek.

‘No, it wasn’t. This is typically something only Freddie and John could come up with,’ Roger sighed, soothingly drawing small circles on Brian’s back. ‘I mean, they don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, they’re just… trying to help, in their way,’ he apologised on behalf of his friends, but Brian wasn’t looking for any kind of excuses.

‘Well, whenever it does become part of your plan… just let me know it face-to-face this time, if you want to be sure I get the clue,’ he snickered with a naughty sparkle in his eyes, and it only took Roger a second to conform to Brian’s mood.

‘You’ll get the hint soon enough when you find me walking around the house, sucking on a condom,’ Roger threatened playfully.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Brian warned.

‘Challenge accepted. Who knows – maybe they’ll taste even better than lollipops.’

Brian sighed as he gave Roger’s backside a squeeze, knowing three things for sure – at first, he knew he’d never be able to look at candy quite the same way as he had before; secondly, he didn’t doubt he was actually going to find Roger sucking on a latex condom one day just to embarrass him, and last but not least – he couldn’t wait for the day his boyfriend actually would put that rather unusual threatening into practice, since after today’s events, he knew for sure he was ready to take his relationship with Roger to whatever level they could possible achieve.

 


End file.
